


芽詹在身边

by yeulin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeulin/pseuds/yeulin





	1. “你想干嘛...”

夏天又闷又热，下了场雨蝉还叫个不停，空调舍不得一直开，打开窗子也算凉快些，楼下大爷的收音机放着咿咿呀呀的京剧，隔壁阿姨一盆水从三楼泼下去溅了大爷一身，然后就是一阵吵骂，芽芽觉得心烦，题算了好几遍还是无解，便拿起带木香味儿的竹扇子，掀开背心儿扇着汗津津的肚皮，正皱眉盯着眼前卷子苦苦思索，脖子突然一凉：“woc——”  
原来是詹儿从学校体育馆打球回来，路过就把自行车停楼道里上来看一眼，芽接过冰汽水，又在詹儿单手扯下球衣后把另一瓶也拧开递给他，然后一起仰头猛灌，芽一直盯着詹儿这几天快晒成小麦色的肌肤，那上下滚动的喉结，手臂肌肉，腹肌.......  
“操，太热了。” 詹儿捏扁空塑料瓶，往垃圾桶里一扔，拿起遥控器把空调打开，然后去芽衣柜里翻出个短裤，带上门就要去浴室冲澡，芽听见他在客厅和妈妈打招呼：“哟阿姨，您在家呐，晚上做什么好吃的，我今儿蹭饭。” 妈妈打趣詹说他都快成自己亲儿子了，一礼拜七天得有四天在这儿住，詹儿厚脸皮撒娇：“可不是么您比我妈疼我，我们家那位太皇太后成天围着我妹转压根儿没空理我，哎，可别叫她知道，不然回去又得抽我。”妈妈笑了，估计把詹儿搂过来亲了口脑袋，说这小伙子又壮了，比芽强多了，芽在屋里无奈摇头，转了几圈笔突然理清了解题思路，于是开始唰唰往卷子上写，越写越专注，越专注思路越清晰，不知不觉第一面所有题都写完了，正翻篇要往下做，一滴水滴在卷子上，接着就是扑鼻而来的沐浴露香，“你都写到这儿了？” 詹儿肩膀上搭条毛巾，腰上挂着芽的运动短裤，芽抻脖看了眼他身后关好的门，又打量詹儿几眼，  
“谁让你用我毛巾的？”  
“....怎么老子用一下怎么了是不是还得写封奏折等你批准啊？”  
“哦，就是告诉你一声，那是我擦鸡鸡用的。”  
“卧槽我怎么不知道你还有特意擦鸡鸡这癖好？”  
“....你不擦啊？”  
“不擦啊，我都风干。”  
“.....” 芽盯着詹儿裤裆，若有所思了那么几秒还是没忍住问出来，“你他妈每次都真空穿你爹我的短裤？”  
詹儿听完反而震惊了，“你不知道？”  
“...操。” 芽回身想把心思重新扑在数学上，奈何满脑子都是詹儿穿着他的短裤鸡鸡在里面晃荡的画面，越想越烦躁越想越气，芽起身从衣柜里扯下来个短袖，手一扬，扔在跷二郎腿躺床上拿手机背单词的詹儿脸上，“穿上。”  
“干嘛？”詹儿一脸懵逼。  
“...叫你穿上你就穿上，光个膀子像什么，我妈还在家呢。”  
“你妈还给我小时候把过尿呢人家都没臊你臊什么，再说我在你家光十几年了…”  
芽啧了一声，“那是以前，现在是现在，马上成年人了注意一下行吗？”  
“这已经很注意了好吗？我在家都直接裸奔。”  
“....我靠你没病吧，不怕你妹看见？”  
“她，” 詹儿切了一声，“自从上了初中门锁得比我还紧...谁知道她是不是在里面跟哪个小男生发情爱短信呢，要是让我看见她和谁一起走，我非揍扁那小子不可。”  
“行了吧，就许你锁门撸管，不许人精神恋爱？”  
“我操？” 詹儿笑着，两条长腿一轮从床上直接跳到芽跟前，居高临下做挑衅状，“怎么个意思啊，嗯？芽大爷，今天有兴趣干一场？”  
芽看着詹儿故意捏得啪啪响的手指，那突出的指关节，宽阔的手掌，手指也很修长，绞在一起有一种力量美.......  
“嗷————”  
芽依旧坚持着，直到詹儿抓他头发扯得头皮生疼才松嘴，他看着詹儿手背上一圈淤紫的牙印，摸了摸口水。  
“怎么啦？”门外传来妈妈的声音。  
“没事儿妈，他不小心磕着了。” 芽得意地看着詹。  
“你他妈....没事儿阿姨，我傻逼了刚才撞桌角了，您安心看电视吧我揉揉就好。”  
妈妈嘀嘀咕咕地从门口走开了，说什么大小伙子这么不稳当，詹儿嘶嘶地揉着手背，然后抽了芽后背一下，“你属狗的吧！”  
“昂，公狗。” 芽挑眉。  
“哈....行，够猥琐。” 詹儿点点头假装要起身，然后趁芽一个不注意拽着他胳膊把他甩到床上，“看爷爷怎么收拾你———”  
芽内心暗叫不好，翻身翻了一半儿就被扑过来的詹儿骑在腰上，两个人用胳膊拼命找对方弱点，闪来躲去地进攻，可惜詹儿失算了，芽虽然身体瘦弱敌不过詹，但他这次有必胜的决心，因为他没有痒痒肉。  
而詹儿浑身都是痒痒肉。  
芽躲过詹儿伸过来要掐的手，然后看准时机一把捏在詹儿腰部，詹儿立刻“啊”地笑出来，腰禁不住往前一顶，胯蹭着芽的侧腰往前滑了一点，把芽的背心也弄了上去。  
也就是说芽感受到詹儿真空包装的鸡鸡蹭在自己身上。  
也就是说芽现在和詹鸡只隔了一层薄薄的棉料。  
芽内心骂了句，这小子也太没戒备心了，再这样闹下去保不准会发生什么尴尬的事儿，他可不想现在就坦白，最少也得等到高考后。  
但是詹儿这种人就特别爱闹，没事儿就拎着芽互相撕扯几分钟，不分时间场合地点，操场，教学楼走廊，小卖部门口，回家路上，中心广场，游戏厅，芽已经不知道多少次被迫无辜和詹一起在国旗下演讲后念检讨了，他根本就不愿意疯闹的好吗？看他的体格和成绩就知道。  
但芽躲不过詹儿，詹儿太难缠了，这种“你别装了我看你根本就是乐在其中” 的意淫想法让芽恨铁不成钢，好吧他确实很喜欢和詹儿闹，但他只是想和詹儿有肢体接触而已，鉴于目前只能以这种形式...  
“你，立刻，现在，马上，从我身上下去。”  
“美得你，” 詹儿拍了芽屁股一下，“你给我咬什么样我就给你咬什么样。”  
说完他就俯下身啃在芽肩膀上，芽闷哼一声，怎么推都推不开，于是他又开始捏詹儿的腰，詹儿立刻松了劲，手不停拨芽的手，身子发抖地在芽身上扭动，但他就是不松口，铁了心要报复。  
妈的再蹭我硬了。  
可惜芽还是没把这话说出口，两个人就这样缠在一起推来推去，等詹儿抬起头，口水涎都拉老长。  
太过了，这真的太过了，再这样下去芽要保持不住了。  
然而詹儿这人天生就是要人把持不住的，不然芽怎么能喜欢他怎么久，只见他又低下头，一下，两下，三下，把唇上的口水都蹭在芽锁骨处。  
“靠。” 芽怒了，芽芽的芽也彻底怒了。  
等詹儿笑嘻嘻起身发现芽短裤支得老高的时候愣住了，芽真想按着他脸让他给自己口一发，愣你大爷啊装什么清纯无辜，还不都因为你？！！  
“你....”  
“昂。” 芽打断他，语气冷冷的。  
“卧槽...你....你生气了？” 詹儿突然有点儿担心，准确说是有点儿害怕，他一直挺怕自己哪天疯过头了芽会不耐烦，可他没想过芽会硬。  
芽闭着眼，表情沉得有些可怕，就这样安静了半分钟，詹儿小心翼翼地开口，“要不...你去厕所....”  
芽睁开眼，皱着眉看他，“你说什么？”  
詹儿彻底怂了，声音都有些发抖，但他还是壮着胆子大声说，“总不能我给你撸出来吧。”  
对吧！所以你快去厕所解决，不然我俩杵在这都挺尴尬的。  
可是芽只是看着詹，然后用拇指慢慢拨开黏在额头的刘海儿，低头思索了几秒，说了句“以前没发现，你脑袋有时候还是挺好使的。”  
“啊？” 什么啊.....  
然而下一秒他就被芽掀翻在床，他想惊呼却被捂住了嘴，芽贴着手掌，呼吸喷在他脸上低声说，“不想被我妈听见就安分点儿。”  
......卧槽芽哥你冷静啊！  
詹的短裤被芽一把拽掉扔在地板上，然后又起身蹬掉自己的，詹儿看着芽挺立的芽，心想你小子隐藏挺深啊之前一起游泳搓澡没注意有这么大啊，可能是因为没硬？然而他很快没心情纳闷了，因为芽把芽贴上詹儿的詹，握在一起上下撸动起来，詹儿惊恐地看着这一切发生，目不转睛地瞪着芽，而芽只是低头专心做事，刘海儿垂下来遮住眼睛，只露出高挺的鼻梁和半张着不停喘息的嘴，和芽认识的这么多年，他头一次感受到芽的失控和莽撞，不得不说，好苏....  
我靠詹大帅哥！你想什么呢！你在被你哥们儿撸管啊！！  
算了，认命吧，毕竟他也硬了，而且两个人在一起都是詹儿照顾芽，今天居然是芽为他服务，这样的待遇不知猴年马月才有下次呢。  
这么想着，詹儿居然开始哼唧起来，他腰不停向上挺，腿开始勾起来来回蹭芽大腿外侧，手指也插进芽的头发，芽更硬了，詹儿他并不意外，但是这么快就放任自己发骚芽还是有点儿惊讶的，怎么说呢，天生小荡妇？  
那舔一下胸他会是什么反应？  
想着他就做了，芽含住詹儿洗过的肌肤，试探性吸了一口，詹儿立刻呻吟出来并伸手推芽的脑袋，这....你到底是要还是不要啊。  
芽抬起头看了詹儿一眼，后者红着脸气愤地扭到一边，哦，明白了，这是要的意思。  
于是詹儿就在芽的初级吸胸大法下拼了命地忍住叫唤，在这种双重刺激下他很快就射了，芽死死捂住他的嘴才把音量降低到仅这屋卧室可见。  
可芽还没射，他直起身，往上挪了挪，滴出前液的巨芽居高临下地对着詹儿的脸。  
干嘛....不会要我给你口出来吧。  
芽依旧没什么表情，他用一只手固定住詹儿的下巴，另一只手撸了几下，一会儿也这么出来。  
射得詹儿满脸。  
芽气喘吁吁地倒在他旁边，歇了一会起身去书桌上抽了点儿纸擦干净手和下体，又把纸抽扔在詹儿身上。  
很明显詹儿还没缓过来，但他还是强行理智的整理自己，把纸团扔进芽递过来的垃圾桶，空调开得挺久了，他有点儿冷。  
“最后那几下什么意思啊？”  
“什么什么意思。”  
“搞什么颜射呢你....”  
芽把剩的半瓶汽水喝光，然后套上短裤打算去冲个澡，又在开门的时候停住，  
“就是对着你的脸更容易射出来。”  
....。  
.........。  
..............。  
等詹儿都听见浴室的水声了，他还躺在那里愣神，芽那句话什么意思啊，为什么他先射了，芽这小子肯定早上撸过！  
但是他现在觉得给芽口一下好像也没什么了。  
“阿嚏！” 妈的，还是穿上衣服吧。


	2. 就在这儿？！

课已经补了两个点儿了，老师拖了快半个小时，詹儿强撑着眼皮，绷紧面部肌肉以防把哈欠打出来，由于劲儿用的太大，肉都绷颤了，鼻孔儿瞪比对面男生的小眼睛都大，这时候老师猛地一拍他大腿：“是不是！”  
詹儿立马就清醒了：“是是是是。”  
“是个屁，” 老师把一块薄荷糖扔他摊开的五三上，“含了。”  
这都快下课了。。。  
事实证明他想错了，老师又讲了近二十分钟的季风分布才把大家放走。  
詹儿出了门就把书包往背上一甩，电梯都来不及等一步三格边打电话边跨下楼。  
不接。  
卧槽，芽去哪了？这狗逼老师。。。拖了尼玛快一个小时，芽得冻死了吧。  
他俩本来约好了詹儿补完地理就一起去聚宝楼买双雪地棉穿，这点儿估计早关门了，芽又要生气了。  
“接电话！” 詹儿对着提醒他无法接通的人工女音怒吼。  
他妈去哪儿了啊？  
詹儿选择回到楼道里等，外面这风吹得地上纸壳儿都飞起来打在车窗上，就这么等十分钟，人得飞电线杆儿上去。  
那芽呢？他在哪等的？是不是被吹成豆芽干儿飘走了啊？  
詹儿突然想笑，站在屈黑的楼道里嗤嗤乐了两声。  
‘“你在干嘛？”’ 一个声音突然从背后响起。  
鬼啊！！！  
“我操你妈！” 詹儿瞬间往后蹦了三米远。  
走廊灯也跟着亮了，他看见芽站在那，手里拎两个装鞋盒的袋子，同样的一脸惊魂未定。  
“我操你怎么在这儿？” 詹儿音都跑调了。  
“...不然还能在哪。”  
“不是，你，” 詹儿打量了芽一下，“你去买鞋了？”  
“啊，等你，黄瓜菜都凉了，” 芽把一个袋子塞他手里，“自己拿着。”  
詹儿接了过来，然后走到楼梯前，把鞋盒抽出来。  
“你...要在这儿换？” 芽跟了过去。  
“是啊，” 詹儿坐到台阶上，把鞋一拽，“我迫不及待想要拥有一双在北风中不麻木的脚了。”   
芽没说话，因为他脚现在确实是木的，今天画室下课早，他提前半个小时就到了，电梯出来一拨又一拨人，也不见詹儿的身影，叮叮叮的电梯声他听着也烦了，就干脆把羽绒服帽子一扣，低头往对面的商场跑，把他俩先前看好的鞋买了。  
“你刚怎不接电话？” 詹儿问。  
“冻关机了。” 芽想了想，又骂了句，“操，真特么点儿背。”  
回来的路上他想给詹儿发个短信，一看电量百分之九，内心暗叫不好，赶紧点开微信，手机顿了一秒，然后就黑屏了。  
“你也换啊。” 詹儿已经穿好雪地棉，把那双篮球鞋装盒子里了。  
“我...”   
“赶紧的，快点儿，我有事儿。” 詹儿把鞋盒装进书包里。  
“你有什么事儿？” 芽弯下腰拽掉鞋，詹儿自然地握住他另一只手帮他维持平衡。  
“让你换你就换。” 詹儿帮他把鞋盒放地上，蹲在他面前给他穿鞋。  
芽扶住詹儿的肩，一只脚踩进鞋里。  
“怎么样？” 詹儿抬起头，下巴对着芽裤裆，“是不是一下就温暖了。”  
这角度...好邪恶哦。  
詹儿的眼睛很大，眉毛很长，他挺爱臭美的，没事儿就去理发店让人家给修型，他这么往上瞅，那双眼睛就被错落有致的刘海儿遮住一点儿，显得特别清纯无辜，像个...萌妹子。  
芽伸手在詹儿下巴上挠了挠，“嗯，另一只。”   
詹儿低下头把那只也拿过来撑开鞋口等芽踩进去。

 

他俩踩在雪里，咯吱咯吱地，特别满足。  
“是不是，无所畏惧。” 詹儿跨了一大步。  
“你刚说有什么事儿啊？” 芽把拉链拉到最上头，缩了缩脖子只露俩眼睛在外面。  
“哦对，差点儿忘了，” 詹儿掏出手机，“等一下，站好。”  
芽站住。  
詹儿对着他俩的鞋，咔嚓。  
然后点开朋友圈：情侣款，选择照片，发送。  
“闲的吧你。” 芽笑了笑。  
“有什么能比在大冷天儿里和情人踏雪更浪漫，括弧，四脚无所畏惧。”   
“发了也没人信，都以为我俩卖腐呢。”  
“然而其实是真腐。” 詹儿一挑眉，用嘴冲他打了个响。  
是啊，谁能想到呢，表面上戚戚我我勾勾搭搭的兄弟，背地里...依然戚戚我我勾勾搭搭，不对，是亲亲摸摸吸屌吸扎儿。  
操，什么比喻。芽笑着摇了摇头，看着詹儿在前面低头一路S型小跑，在雪上踩出一排脚印儿。  
新鞋，相比之下，印儿没那么黑。  
说到亲亲摸摸...他和詹儿有一阵儿没爽了，高三上学期快期末了，大家都忙得跟陀螺儿似的，一个劲儿地转，转，转，挨个补课地点转，稍有松懈吧，老师和家长就化身广场上挥个长鞭子的大爷们，啪啪啪地抽你，不让你停，跟比赛似的看谁家陀螺转得最久。  
芽就不同了，艺术生文化课没那么大压力，课堂跟住了就差不多可以，况且他专业课能力很强，走个重点不是问题，就是他妈...这种整个家庭的希望都压在他身上的感觉，是他唯一紧张的来源。  
那么紧张了就得放松，少年放松最好的方式就是撸一把，这都多久没撸了，怪不得最近有点儿烦躁。  
想啥呢，芽叹了口气，就这么一会儿思绪就拐了八个弯，跟詹儿的脚印似的。  
芽小跑跟过去，撞了詹儿一下，“去吃点东西吧。”   
“哎好，正饿着呢。” 詹儿冲对面一排路边摊抬了抬下巴。  
他俩在寒风中等了几分钟绿灯，然后一路咆哮着奔到对面。

 

“阿姨，要五个猪肉蛋堡。” 詹儿把钱递到小窗口里。  
“这么能吃啊。” 阿姨有点震惊。  
芽无语，从詹儿身后站了出来，“还有一个呢。”   
“哎！没看见，这你弟吧？” 阿姨又看了芽一眼，“身板儿也忒小了。”   
芽没说话，重新躲到詹儿身后避风。  
身板小怎么了，实则“大”着呢！  
他对自己这个反驳表示非常赞赏，甚至用胯顶了一下詹儿屁股。  
“哎我操！” 詹儿往前呛了一下，回头低声问，“干嘛呢你？大道上的。”  
芽没说话，把詹儿扳过去然后用脑门儿顶在他后背上。  
大道上就吓成这样，那小道上...  
芽抵着詹儿后背，目光正好落在詹儿屁股上。  
多么挺翘圆润啊。  
身为一个美术生，芽觉得自己特别有鉴赏能力，别人的屁股，那就是屁股，詹儿的屁股，那叫，臀。  
芽把左手从兜里拿出来，捏了捏詹儿左边的臀。  
“不是，你？” 詹儿回头瞪他。  
芽的手依旧停留在臀上，淡定地看着詹儿。  
一臀在手，天下我有。  
詹儿啧了一声，转了过去，然后反手握住芽的那只手，把它塞进屁兜儿里。  
阿姨把蛋堡一个个夹出来，开始刷酱。  
“哎哎哎有两个不要辣。” 詹儿赶紧说。  
“你弟不能吃辣吧？” 阿姨把另三个两面都刷好酱，“孜然和芝麻？”  
“那个要。” 芽探出头。  
阿姨拿出纸包上，又瞅了他俩几眼，“你俩长得也不像啊...倒是都挺帅。”  
“同父异母。” 詹儿接过蛋堡。

 

芽和詹儿背着风倒着走在路两边，边走边吃。  
“同父异母，” 芽仰脖把那块撕不开的一长条肉弄进嘴里，顺带因为太烫哈出一口雾气，“亏你想得出来。”  
“我就是想堵住那大姨的嘴，” 詹儿看了他一眼，“你吃得也太慢了，我这一个半下肚儿了。”  
“你食道铁做的吧，这温度都能直接咽下去。”  
“铁遇热也会熔化好么？” 詹儿把剩下小半个都塞进嘴里。  
“啊，你学习真好。” 芽冲他比了个大拇指。  
詹儿没说话，突然定住了，张开嘴连着猛呼了好几口气，含糊不清地说，“操操操操操操！”  
芽楞了一下，没忍住笑出来，“怎么了上弦儿了啊。”  
詹儿龇牙咧嘴地卷着舌头把嘴里的东西咽了下去，长舒一口气，“烫死我了。”  
“让你急。” 芽慢悠悠吃掉手里最后一口。  
詹儿把自己剩的那个塞芽手里，“给你了，不吃了，舌头麻得难受。”  
芽看着詹儿来回吐的两下舌尖，顿了顿，接了过来没说话。  
“我也不吃了，吃不下。” 芽把两个揣在兜里捂手。  
“我靠，那你不早说，我就不买那么多了。” 詹儿还在不停吐舌头。  
“刚才饿来着，” 芽揉了揉肚子，“主要有风，怕胃疼。”  
“行吧，” 詹儿叹了口气，“你要真胃疼我还得担心。”  
芽笑笑，然后伸手摸了詹儿脸一下。  
“里干啊？” 詹儿吐着舌头说。  
你干嘛？  
芽噗呲一声笑了出来，“烫这个样儿呢？”  
“废话，” 詹儿又快速动了几下舌头，“你试试呢？”  
芽盯着他的舌头，“试什么？”   
詹儿白了他一眼，转过身往前走。  
试什么啊，他倒是现在挺想试试的，都憋这么久了，刚刚摸了两把臀，芽就有点儿上来劲儿了。  
芽芽的芽，来劲儿了。  
他跟上去，偏头看詹儿，“怎么了？”  
詹儿没说话，风把他的刘海儿吹开，露出好看的额头和眉毛，睫毛也被风打乱了，那张猫一样的嘴抿着，舌头时不时探出来扫一圈儿下唇。。。  
哎靠你可别舔了，舔我吧。  
芽被脑海里这句话吓一跳，立刻转回脸盯着路面，再这么意淫下去他觉着自己能直接把詹儿推灯柱上干了。  
过了会儿詹儿叹了口气，“我就是觉着吧，你身体不好，一天到晚吃的还跟猫食儿似的...快考试了事儿贼多，你营养跟不上，我怕你又...” 詹儿瞥了芽一眼，没说下去。  
芽笑笑，“没事儿，我不饿。”  
詹儿狠狠地说了句，“你得饿！”   
芽伸手扒拉了下詹儿头发，“好，我饿。”  
詹儿也呼撸了下自己刘海儿，瞅了瞅芽，“看看你，穿这么多还跟个面条儿似的，还是细面。”  
“嗯。” 芽说。  
“画一下午画了就吃个手心儿大的蛋堡。” 詹儿又说。  
“嗯。” 芽说。  
“就那么点儿够干嘛呢啊？” 詹儿皱眉。  
“嗯。” 芽说。  
詹儿站住，瞪着芽，用手指他。  
“嗯，” 芽跟着停下，看了看詹儿，然后向前微微一倾，轻轻咬住詹儿的指尖儿。  
然后捎带舔了一下，“够干你。”

 

詹儿愣在风中，手指来不及收回，芽跟他对视了几秒，叹了口气，把詹儿的手按下去。  
詹儿还是愣着，芽心想我就那么一说平时也没少开黄腔儿怎么今天就猛然纯情路线了。  
芽伸手搭在詹儿肩上，“走吧别搁这儿冻着了。”  
詹儿突然眉头一皱，嘴长了张，芽心一怵，怎么这是要当街骂他臭流氓？  
别了吧，他并不想在大街上上演这种卧室里经常上演的剧情。  
“我...”   
芽刚要开口，詹儿一把把他推开，然后偏过头——  
打了个响亮的喷嚏。  
....  
“你...”   
詹儿又猛地一个弯腰，打了第二个响亮的喷嚏。  
我的个亲娘啊。  
詹儿慢慢直起身，看着芽，吸了吸鼻子，“操。”  
“啊。” 芽心想还会不会有第三个。  
“你是不是想做了啊？”   
“啊？”   
“啊什么啊。” 詹儿皱眉。  
“啊，” 芽回过神儿，点点头，“啊，是。” 然后又觉得自己说的不全面，补了句，“想做。”  
詹儿垂下眼，没说话，芽看着他，觉得这个刘海儿剪得真他妈好看啊，把我们詹儿衬得可可爱爱。  
“回家吧。” 小可爱发话了，没等他回答就独自往前走。  
“...哦。” 芽跟了上去。  
这个回家，具体是回家做，还是不做回家，芽没听出来，詹儿的语气里没什么情绪。

 

两个人就这么沉默着走到小区。  
到了詹儿家的单元门口，他顿了顿，“要不...你今晚儿来我家吧。”   
芽看了他一眼，“你脸红的思春期过了啊？”   
“....去还是不去。”   
芽叹了口气，拍了詹儿一下，指了指楼上，“走。”   
詹儿慢吞吞地跟在后面，芽也没去管他，直接跨着上到三楼敲门。  
“谁呀？” 屋里传来一个中年妇女的声音，这是...  
门开了，一个敦胖儿敦胖儿的短发女的露出来个脸，“哎！这不詹詹那个...”  
我靠！这这这这，詹詹他二婶儿！  
芽立刻转头去看詹儿，詹儿也是同样震惊的表情在二楼那冲他摆了个口型，WTF？  
他俩都特别烦二婶儿，一是二婶儿总跟詹儿说不要和芽在一起玩，万一传染个什么病的公道都讨不回，二是二婶儿家的儿子，他俩管他叫蜗牛，蜗牛比芽和詹儿小两岁，小时候他俩一直带着玩儿，行动力比干儿瘦的小豆芽还慢，特耽误他俩“执行任务”，芽九岁的时候，有天晚上在楼根儿底下用水和泥堆了个“蛋糕”，想等第二天早上干了定型了，就把詹儿叫下来庆祝他十岁生日，结果早上先去看的时候，蜗牛正擎着小鸡鸡往“蛋糕”上滋尿呢。  
芽冲过去一把把蜗牛推到墙上，揪着他衣领，“你干什么！”  
蜗牛尖着嗓子喊，“凭什么就给我哥堆！不给我堆！”  
“你有病吧你！你算老几我给你堆！” 芽气得呼吸都不顺了，小身板儿在晨风中一抖一抖地。  
蜗牛抻个脖子继续喊，“你就是偏心！我哥也偏心！你俩就不想带我玩儿！”  
这一嗓子嚎的，李叔杨姨孙大伯全趴到窗户跟前儿往下看，“大清早的练嗓儿呢！回家吃饭去。”  
芽没管那些大人，他依旧抓着蜗牛衣领，冲他怒吼，“赔我蛋糕！”  
“是个屁的蛋糕！” 蜗牛呸了一口，“你就是没钱买真的。”  
芽不说话了，因为蜗牛说的是事实。  
“我哥才不会看上你这土蛋糕，跟你和你妈一样破烂。”   
芽松了手，放开了蜗牛。  
蜗牛牛逼哄哄地推开芽，仰着脑袋就要往楼道里走，结果没迈几步，就被芽从后面一把拽住，原地被拎着转了个圈，然后脚被芽一扫，一脑袋栽进“尿油蛋糕”里。  
脑袋顶儿传来大爷大妈们的“哎呦——”。  
自打那，蜗牛看见芽就跑，二婶儿也没事就损的他，可芽和詹照样该咋咋，时间长了二婶儿也就不提了，但这梁子就结下了，只要二婶儿和蜗牛来，哪怕芽在詹儿家都吃上饭了，他也要立刻走人。

 

没等二婶儿开口，芽就要带上门，“我撤了。”  
二婶儿瞪着把眼线画成绕眼眶自转一周成圆圈儿的眼睛，“哎你怎么——”   
詹儿立刻冲二婶儿比了个手势，“我送送他，你先进屋儿，门儿关上。”  
芽擦着詹儿贴着扶手挤下了楼，二婶儿还想说点什么，詹儿赶紧跑上去把书包卸了给她，“关门。” 他跟着芽下楼，转身补了句，“放心，不说你坏话。”  
“什么呀！” 二婶儿逼逼叨十分不情愿地关上了。  
芽靠在一楼二楼间楼梯下面的那块儿空地，看见詹儿哈腰看了过来，啧了一声。  
“你二婶儿真他妈败坏性致。”  
“别说性致了，就今晚儿咱俩不做，我这么晚回去也得让她磨叽死。”  
芽深吸了口气，又鼻子里呼出来，“烦。”  
詹儿没说话，他也烦，本来正想着吃完妈做的美味晚餐，写完卷子就芽共度...冬宵来活血化瘀的，这下可好，他不仅清心寡欲了，连饭都不想吃了。  
二婶儿简直减肥败火利器。  
“走吧。” 詹儿搂了搂芽的肩。  
芽没动。  
“走啊。”  
芽没说话，过会儿沉着声音开口，“去哪儿做啊你要。”  
詹儿一个踉跄差点儿没碰到旁边儿的自行车，“啊，啊？”  
还做...？  
“硬着呢。” 芽低头看了看自己裤裆。  
詹儿愣了几秒，不由得赞叹道，“你真是钢铁般的意志啊。”  
“要体会一下吗？”   
“体会什么。”   
芽凑到詹儿耳边，顿了顿，“钢铁般的....”  
詹儿一把推开芽，芽撞到墙上，脸上还带着笑，詹儿瞪他，脑海中却有成千上万个欢呼声：体会下！体会下！体会下！  
这时楼道的灯灭了，两个人都陷入沉默。  
好半天詹儿才开口，“那...去哪儿啊？”  
除了芽妈周二周三在医院值夜班他俩会在芽家里“活血化瘀”以外，基本上都是在詹家做，因为...或许是芽想多了吧，他总觉得妈那么敏感细心，他俩做完第二天早上那状态那神情，保不准得被看出来。  
在外面儿吧...旅店肯定是不能去的了，毕竟这片儿谁去开个房第二天就能有熟人知道，七嘴八舌议论个没完。野战呢...他俩也有过，但这大冷天儿的...芽看了眼詹儿，把我们萌妹詹的美臀冻坏了可怎么办。  
“要不就这儿吧。” 芽卸下书包，往边儿上一扔。  
这儿？  
这儿？！！！！！！！！  
詹儿一把拉住芽的胳膊，“你疯了吧！” 他看了看一楼的门，急切地说，“进来出去个人我俩就他妈死定了好吗！” 他这一着急，把灯都给喊亮了。  
我靠，光灯化日之下啊！  
“怕什么，” 芽顺势拉住詹儿，把他甩到背对着门口的墙上，“这儿这么低，你不出声儿就没人会发现。”  
芽贴上他，亲了口脖子，“还是说...你怕自己控制不住...浪彻整个楼啊？”  
“瞧不起谁...” 哎不对，他怎么就承认自己浪了？  
芽笑了笑，呼吸喷在他颈窝里，痒痒的，很舒服，詹儿小声嘀咕了句，“真在这儿啊...”  
芽黏黏糊糊亲了他脸嘴脖子好半天，才嗯了一声儿。  
我日...詹儿仰头靠在墙上，呼吸跟着芽急促起来，其实他俩也不是没在外面儿干过，就是这回...在自己家楼下，那简直，刺上加激。  
芽把手伸进詹儿毛衣里，冰凉的触感激他一身鸡皮疙瘩，胸被捏住了，然后就是来回儿地揉，由于脱不了衣服，芽就没法亲他的胸，芽试了好几下把毛衣推上去，奈何外套太厚根本推不了那么高。  
“妈的。” 芽骂了一句。  
詹儿想笑，但芽凑过来狠狠裹住他的嘴吸着，揉胸的力道也加大，另一只手还在他背上胡乱划着，又去捏他的腰，最后顺着后背那条沟儿滑进裤子里。  
这一下就点燃了两个人，他俩仿佛两块熔点相同的金属，滚进锅炉滋的一声里化作一滩。  
“等等..” 詹儿偏开头，芽追上来封住他的嘴，又亲了一会儿，詹儿躲了一下，“那个...” 芽又重新吻了上去，詹儿只好把双臂挡在他俩中间，稍稍一推，支开一条缝儿。  
“怎么了？”芽也气喘吁吁。  
“那什么...就...”   
芽看了看詹儿支支吾吾的唇，想都没想闭眼睛又迎了过去，詹儿被亲的唔唔唔了半天，猛地推开他，“套子啊！”  
芽才明白过来。  
他长长地哦了一声，然后又把手伸进詹儿毛衣里来回摸他的胸和后背。  
“...你...” 詹儿低头看着脑门儿抵在他肩膀的芽，“你该不会想内射吧。”  
“哪次不是内射啊。”  
“别歪题！你懂我意思。”   
芽抬起头，头发在他身上蹭得有点儿乱，有几绺撅着，凌乱中透着一丝嚣张，过分完美的鼻子在另一半脸上投下阴影，真是...他妈的惨绝人寰的帅啊...  
然而现在这位小帅哥想无套内射。  
“啧，” 芽盯着他脸看了一会儿，“这干的都起皮儿了，我给你浇浇水不正好。”  
“你往那浇水顶个屁...” 詹儿说一半突然不说了。  
“啊，” 芽勾起嘴角，顶了他下面一下，“你想让我浇你脸上？”  
“你...” 詹儿顿时想到以前的一些画面，脸烧了起来。  
芽开始亲他的耳垂，时不时咬一下，还故意发出黏腻的声音，詹儿最受不了的一个是舔胸，一个就是这个，他把手滑进芽裤子里，握住那根芽。  
芽立刻粗喘起来，把詹儿搂紧了揉捏，詹儿轻轻哼了一下，又想到芽的“浪彻整个楼”，赶紧压制住声音，正被弄得晕头转向的时候，腾在外面的那只手里突然多了个东西。  
这什...套？  
詹儿立刻偏头看芽，芽把套子塞在他手里后继续两手摸他。  
“你随身带着？” 詹儿吃惊地问。  
“不然呢。” 芽回答得不咸不淡，仿佛这是件多么正常的事情，詹儿都没法继续问下去了。  
“撕开。” 芽亲着他，命令道。  
詹儿一手依旧搂着芽芽的芽，然后偏过头，用牙把包装撕开了。  
他叼出套子，顺势滑了下去，跪在芽面前。  
芽低头看着他，没什么表情。  
詹儿笑笑，把芽之芽从裤子里掏出来，舌头带着套子卷了几下，对着芽之芽就裹了上去。  
他转着脑袋来回吞吐了几下，就把套子给带好了。  
然后慢慢直起身，拉着芽的手，放在自己裤边儿，往下一扯，露出半边儿臀来。  
芽看着詹儿的一系列动作，以及那从腰到胯骨完美性感的线条，觉着自己快炸了。  
他扳住詹儿的肩膀想把他翻过去，詹儿却握住他的手，“不。”  
不？  
詹儿缓缓抬起一条腿，把芽勾了过来贴在身上，在他耳边儿说，“我要你，正面上我。”   
炸了。炸掉整个楼。  
下一秒芽就把詹儿狠狠推到墙上，裤子往下一拽，让他整个臀部都露出来，他双手握上去又捏又掐，揉了半天，詹儿搭上他的肩，声音颤抖着催促，“快点儿。”  
操。  
芽收紧力度，握着詹儿的屁股往两边儿一掰，探进去两根手指。  
毫无阻碍。  
“你他妈...是不是自己弄过了？” 芽咬牙切齿地问。  
“啊...“ 詹儿的声音依旧带着颤，“你都能...随身带套子我就不能时刻...做准备吗？”   
芽咬了他锁骨一口，“欠操。”   
他抽出手指，直接顶了进去。  
詹儿张着嘴突然停住了，直到芽之芽完全埋了进去，他才大喘一声。  
“嘘。” 芽撞了第一下，詹儿又没忍住啊了一声。  
“啧。” 他把詹儿的腿捞到自己腰上扶着，另一只手捂在他嘴上。  
詹儿眨了眨眼，盯着他看。  
真可爱，芽在自己手背上亲了一下，摆动腰开始了连续地抽插。  
詹儿眼神立刻慌了，他一只手抓着墙，另一只手扶着...旁边不知道谁的那个自行车车把，竭力维持平衡，芽在他耳边儿一直喘，灯灭了下去，楼道里只有此起彼伏的呼吸，轻微的肉体拍打声和黏腻的水声。  
我靠，这不会被人听见吧？  
詹儿立刻示意芽慢点儿轻点儿，可这位帅哥正一心扑在操业上，丝毫不被打扰，詹儿试着挣扎了一下，反而换来更狂暴地攻击，他吓得墙都快扶不住了，立刻乖乖老实起来。  
哎呦我的天啊，作孽啊。  
不知道是因为怕有人来还是好久没做了，他俩很快就到达高潮，詹儿靠着墙扭着，心想身后墙皮一定被他抠掉不少。  
以及这自行车...倒霉催的，车轮子被他喷上“水”了。  
两个人抱着喘了好一会儿，才慢慢平静下来，詹儿把腿放倒地上，推了推芽，“起开。”  
芽抱着他屁股没动。  
詹儿又推了他一把，“快点儿，你想等着被人发现好上小区晨报吗？”  
“等会儿。”  
“啊？”   
“就...一个套。” 芽说。  
“我知道啊。” 詹儿看他。  
“拔出来了就不能再用了。”   
............  
“你给我少来！” 詹儿压低声音，“你是真疯了啊，还想在这大战九九八十一回合？”  
“在哪儿我也没大战过九九八十一回合啊。”  
“滚，” 詹儿要拿掉他屁股上的手，“赶紧...”   
芽就势扣着他手撞了一下。  
“...你” 詹儿已经说不出来话了，短短几分钟里，芽就又硬了。  
原来芽才是铁做的。  
他速度渐渐又快了起来，詹儿被顶得话都说不匀，半天才说了句，“你这样...我难...受...”  
芽瞬间拔了出来，后面突然的空荡让詹儿不满地哼了一声。  
“出息。” 芽哼了一声，把他翻了过去按在墙上，捞起他的腰让他撅起屁股，扶着又插了进去。  
詹儿这回自己捂住了嘴，有一下没一下地呻吟，他低头看着自己甩出液体的前端，有几滴落在了雪地靴上。  
新鞋....  
但他很快就忘记鞋被弄脏的烦恼，快感朝他逼近，一波一波地扑过来，酥麻感伴着芽的呼吸缠在他身上，他的声音开始变得急切....  
要到了...要到了...要...  
门口传来钥匙转动的声音。  
詹儿吓得差点儿跪下去，芽立刻收手箍住他，然后抱着他一个转身贴在墙上，门开了，詹儿面对着楼道，芽在他身后靠着墙还在继续抽动，有人大踏步迈进来，詹儿刚想喊，芽捂住他的嘴，而那人直接跃上楼梯，头也不回地上去了。  
压根儿就没发现他俩。  
詹儿也在这一刻射了出来，落在那人消失的后脚跟下面。  
芽还没有停，又操了十几下才猛地一喘，脑门儿顶在他背上，狠狠地搂紧他。

芽拿出纸擦的时候，詹儿才回过神儿来。  
我靠，刚才....他慢慢滑了下去。  
“地上凉。” 芽一手提裤子，一手拉住他。  
詹儿没反应。  
芽赶紧两下穿好衣服，把他扶起来放在墙边儿，“怎么了？”  
“刚，” 他看着芽，“刚我好像差点儿射那人鞋上了。”  
“啊。” 芽看着他，弯腰把书包拎起来。  
詹儿没说话，芽把外套拉链儿拉上，把纸都塞在书包侧面装水杯的兜儿里。  
詹儿皱眉，“这...你还留着干嘛啊？”  
“我有病啊我留这个，” 芽看着他，“又不能扔在这儿，你也不能拿回家，一会儿我去外面垃圾桶扔了。”  
“哦，哦！” 詹儿恍如大悟。  
芽盯了他一会儿，突然笑了一声。  
“笑屁。” 詹儿瞪他。  
“被日傻了吧你。”   
詹儿又愣了，芽略带玩味儿看着他，然后凑过来在他唇角亲了一口，“我走了，不用送了，到家给你发消息。”  
直到单元门摔上，楼道灯亮了，芽那句话才灌进他脑子里。  
被日傻了吧。  
靠！詹儿原地蹦了一下，却不小心踹到旁边自行车，车尬悠了一下，作势就要往边儿上倒去。  
“哎哎哎哎。” 詹儿赶紧扶住了车，“今晚要是让你再摔了，那我还真对不住你了...”  
他看了眼车轮子上的液体，然后叹了口气，挨个兜儿翻了一遍，掏出来两格儿纸蹲下开始擦。  
这时门又开了，詹儿吓得从地上跳起来，“我操！”  
楼上王叔。  
他被詹儿这一嗓子唬住了，半天才问了句，“怎么了小詹？”   
“...助人为乐。” 他看王叔还是满脸疑惑，赶紧接着说，“哎叔，你赶紧上去吧面都坨了。”  
王叔低头思索了一下，然后重重地点了点头，“好，我上去吃面了。”  
“好好好。”   
詹儿舒了口气，提了下裤筒又蹲下去，把剩下的...也擦干净了，他拍拍手，“齐活儿。”   
这时候手机响了，他拿出来一看，是芽。  
“到家了，才想起来兜里还揣着俩蛋堡，都碎巴了，幸好没漏衣服上。”  
“哦。” 詹儿回了个字儿。  
“还傻着呢？”   
什么傻...靠！  
詹儿发了条语音。  
芽拿起来听：“你特么给我滚！”   
咬牙切齿地。  
芽笑得倒在床上。

 

詹儿在楼道里站了一会儿，现在肯定不能立刻回家，一副...被喂饱了的样子，二婶儿肯定还问个没完，唉....  
他干脆推开门走了出去。  
然后又退了回来。  
我日这风！  
詹儿深吸了口气，再次冲了出去。  
他往芽家的那个方向跑，风呼呼灌进他耳朵里，割在他脸上，透过裤子敲打他的膝盖。  
冷，彻骨的冷，通透的冷。  
但脚是暖的，詹儿低头看了看，笑着打了个指响，情侣雪地靴呢，身暖心也暖。  
詹儿在芽一楼卧室的窗户前刹住闸，还险些踩在冰上滑了一跤。  
他敲了敲窗。  
很快窗帘就被掀开，因为暖气很足，芽在家就穿了件摇滚风黑半袖儿，显得更白更瘦了。  
当然也更帅。  
“怎么了？” 芽看见他愣了一下，摆口型问。  
怎么了？对啊，怎么突然跑过来了？  
詹儿也蒙了，“啊...我...那个...”   
芽显然看不懂，作势要打开窗，詹儿立刻阻止，“哎哎哎别别别冷冷冷发微信发微信！”   
芽哗地一下打开窗，然后回身拿了件深棕色毛衫披上。  
真他妈帅啊。  
“怎么了？” 芽一脸担心，“是..哪里不舒服吗？”  
詹儿看着他，“没，就是想你了。”  
芽一愣，然后松了口气，笑着说，“以前没发现你这么黏人呢。”  
好帅的笑啊。詹儿直勾勾地盯着芽。  
芽和他对视了一会儿，然后把手伸出来，在他脑门儿上弹了一下，“想什么呢你。”  
“哎！” 詹儿立刻后退一步捂住头。  
“你还真是...说你被日傻了一点儿不夸张。” 芽坐了下来，撑着下巴看他，“刚爽吗？”  
爽吗？  
说实话那人进来的时候，詹儿大脑都空白了，被发现的惊恐让他脑子里只剩下自己的喘息声和不断涌入的快感，反叛欲和罪恶感同时加持，高潮都像是不同种作用力同时按下按钮，啪，无数烟花在他下面就彭彭彭炸开了，所以，爽吗？  
“爽爆了。”   
芽笑了起来，“你还真是浪啊。”  
詹儿趴到窗户跟前儿，双手握着防盗窗的栏杆，冲芽吐舌头，“略，我乐意！”  
芽捏了捏他的手，“快回去吧，这送我送得...你二婶儿别不是以为我家搬城外了。”  
“管她呢，” 詹儿踮起脚，“亲一个。”   
“靠。” 芽回头看了眼，确定妈没出来，抬屁股迅速在詹儿嘴上亲了一下。  
“好！” 詹儿突然大吼一声。  
“我的妈，吓我一跳！”   
詹儿嘿嘿笑了两声，“明天见。”   
“明天见，老婆。”  
詹儿嘁了一声，倒着走了几步，目光依然盯着芽，芽也没关窗，和詹儿对视着。  
然后詹儿突然跑过来在芽搭栏杆上的手上亲了一下，又头也不回地跑开了，“明天见！”  
“啊！” 芽回应。  
“关窗！！”  
“好！！”  
等詹儿消失在黑暗中，芽才关上窗，慢慢倒回床上傻笑。  
阿嚏！  
外头真尼玛冷啊。


	3. 放假了

最后一科是英语，监考老师是理奥四班班主任老宋，詹儿同小区的一男生就是四班的，那男生说老宋就算在讲台上把嗓子喊哑了，下面该打啵儿的打啵儿,该飞纸条的飞纸条。眼下老宋正按广播要求把试卷从档案袋里拿出来，然后伸出右手食指往舌头上一蘸，开始一点点捻卷儿。  
啧，埋汰。  
广播叫监考教师按座位号分发答题卡，老宋走下来，边发边开始叮嘱考场规则，可惜他的声音很快被哗啦啦的卷子声和议论声盖过去了，有人从后排喊了一句，“听不清！”  
一阵哄笑。  
老宋手背往腰上一搭，嘴一抿，同时鼻孔一出气，“好了哈大家都安静哈，我相信在这个考场考试的同学能力一定都不低，专心看自己的卷儿，不要影响别人也不要让别人影响自己...”  
“老师快点，我妈等我回家吃饭。” 詹儿举手打断他。  
又是一阵嗤笑。老宋赶忙点头继续发答题卡，到了詹儿这还特意拍了拍他的肩，一脸“我看好你哦”的样子。  
詹儿扯了扯嘴角，没忍心打破老宋的幻想，心说别意思我，我就英语不好。  
上来就是三个阅读，难度适中，相对来说好答一点，詹儿花了五十分钟左右做完，然后是七选五，他扫了一眼，以往这七个词里面有五个他不认识，顾名思义“七选五”，但自从找英语大拿邹静芸补了一学期英语，他意外地发现这七个词里只有两个不认识，妙哉妙哉，此题稳了。下一题是语法，不用看，不会，先过。完形填空偏难，但他也读懂大致意思了，估计对百分之七十不是问题，然后就是作文和续写，编就完事儿。  
都编完了，手也快抽筋儿了，回过头看语法填空。  
....这都是些啥啊。  
就这么几个填空，詹儿分析了能有半个小时，实在分析不出来对错，抓几个顺眼的涂答题卡上，提前交卷走人了。  
走廊里有几个学生也提前交了出来，詹儿跟流动监考老师，也就是他们的体育老师，人称“地鼠”，点了个头，在“地鼠”背过去之后屁股一翘，坐在扶手上就一路滑到二楼。  
“干什么呢！”  
一声暴喝，詹儿吓了个跟头，听声音是主任没跑了，他赶紧低着头转过来，老实站在那等着挨批。  
“又是你！又是你！” 主任走过来，朝他后脑勺啪啪拍了两巴掌，“又提前交卷儿！”  
“写完了坐着也没事儿干啊。” 詹儿小声反驳。  
“啊！全会了呗！不用检查了呗！考第一了呗！” 主任带着烟臭味儿的吐沫星子飞溅在詹儿脸上。  
我擦，太恶了，詹儿叹了口气，抹了把脸。  
“怎么了！我说你怎么了！这动作什么意思！”   
“下雨了。” 詹儿又用手背擦掉主任的口水。  
主任有些尴尬，于是清了清嗓，语气温柔了许多，“交卷了就去操场待着，别在走廊乱晃。”  
“嗯。” 詹儿憋着笑，“主任再见。”   
主任点点头，去水房洗杯子了。  
詹儿插着兜，慢慢悠悠地晃到芽的考场门口，趴后门窗户上往里看。  
芽的考场是艺术生考场，考试氛围明显松快许多，这个点儿已经没有几个人了，剩下的也是坐那唠嗑，监考老师穿个貂儿，抱着膀一脸呆滞地坐在上边，仿佛和下面这群吊车尾不在一个次元。  
这心态，非常适合监考艺术生。  
芽照例坐在靠窗的位置，卷子已经答完了，考试袋也收拾好放在桌面上，正撑着额头玩手机，睫毛翘得快顶到刘海儿了。  
非常之帅。  
詹儿敲了敲后门，几个唠得正欢的男生女生抬头看了他一眼，然后叫芽。  
芽回过头，冲他比了个手势，收了手机把卷交了就出来了。  
“怎么样？” 詹儿的目光还停留在芽的睫毛上。  
“就那样呗，” 芽抻了个懒腰，“能及格。你呢？”  
“静芸以肉眼可见水平立功。”   
芽笑了笑，把考试袋递给他，抬起右脚踩在走廊桌子上系鞋带，“放学去哪儿？”  
“没想好，回班肯定一堆事儿，布置作业什么的，老郑估计得磨叽到四十才能放。”  
“磨叽去呗，反正考完了，”芽放下腿，原地蹦了两下，“走。”

 

他俩在操场上溜达了两圈，又去小卖店儿吃了两根脆骨肠，等到考试铃响才往高三楼里走。  
因为考完了，也要放假了，虽说高三最后一个假期就是没完没了的补课，但大家还是很兴奋，整个楼人声鼎沸，搬桌子的，疯闹的，大扫除的，谈恋爱的，没考好急头白脸的，考好了满面春风的，全挤在走廊里。有人跑过来不小心撞了芽一下，挺猛的，但完全没注意到，头也不回就跑走了。  
詹儿朝那个人喊，“我靠！哎！”  
“走走走走。” 芽把他拽回来。  
“没事儿吧？” 詹儿看了看芽，又忍不住骂了句，“操，个瞎逼。”  
“又不是故意的。走，回班扫除。”  
“哎——得赶紧抢垃圾桶，” 詹儿一步三格飞奔到二楼冲进教室，接着就喊，“我靠谁把垃圾桶拿走了！”   
“体委吧？”  
“体委和王文！” 教室里传来乱七八糟的回应。  
垃圾桶乃大扫除时班级男生竞争的双人项目，因为两个人抬着垃圾桶去操场边上倒，倒完就可以瞎溜达，尤其是能打会儿篮球什么的，等大家都扫除完，再拎个桶慢慢悠悠晃回去，迟到半截自习都没事儿，老师一问，我倒垃圾去了呀！  
而体委和王文居然先他俩一步抢走垃圾桶。  
班长把一块粉抹布拎到詹儿跟前儿，“给。”  
“...怎么让我给你来段二人转啊？” 詹儿手插在兜里没接。  
“二你妹！干活！” 班长把抹布甩他身上，转身安排别人去了。  
“我妹不干活。”詹儿叹了口气，拿着粉抹布迟迟不肯擦东西。  
“寒假让瑞瑞干活吧，” 芽从身后挤了进来，“让他哥从正确使用粉手绢儿教起。”  
“靠，她要能帮我刷个碗我立刻哭泣。”   
“要么说你贤惠呢，” 芽看了看周围，趴在詹儿耳边小声说，“所以我不娶她娶你啊。”  
“我操。” 詹儿被芽突如其来的呼吸弄得有些异样，再加上这句话本身就有点火的意味，他立刻转身躲开芽，故作沉痛地加入擦玻璃大队，芽在他身后笑了两声，去门后拿了个拖把上走廊拖地去了。  
“你脸红什么？” 詹儿一抬头，和他一起擦玻璃的女生正意味深长地盯着他。  
“啊？”   
女生看了眼走廊的芽，又看他，“他跟你说什么了刚才。”  
被发现了！  
“该你什么事儿。” 詹儿低头抠那一小块污渍，然而他觉得自己脸更烧得慌了。  
“哟，” 女生也继续擦，然后开始唱，“遮遮掩掩，躲躲藏藏...”  
詹儿摔了抹布，“有完没完。”  
女生开始笑，其他几个女生也跟着笑，最后变成了一起狂笑。詹儿叹了口气，拱了拱手，“姐姐，各位姐姐，能专心为人民服务否？你看这块玻璃，它又大又脏，就像这个值日，它又漫又长。”   
女生从窗台上跳下来，“那你上去。”  
“干嘛？”  
“换班儿啊。”  
“...行吧。” 詹儿左脚踩上窗台，右脚一用力就蹬了上去，蹲在上面开始擦。  
“我们去涮抹布了啊。” 女生们挽着手往外走。  
“昂——” 詹儿拖长音没好气地回答。  
唉，连学校里的女人都把活儿扔给他，回家必须跟妈和瑞瑞好好谈谈了。  
“想什么呢。” 芽拍了下他屁股，靠在窗台上。  
“哎操！吓我一跳...” 詹儿换了个腿蹲，“你怎么来了？”  
“她们呗，非让我来陪你擦玻璃，拖布都给我抢了。”   
他俩同时看向走廊，几个女生正杵着拖把齐刷刷看向他俩。  
“靠！吓不吓人。” 詹儿冲她们比了个中指，然后又怼了怼芽，“你，快。”  
“干嘛。”  
“中指！”  
“你...” 芽看詹儿正瞪着他，只好垂着头有气无力地冲走廊比了个中指。  
那几个女生立刻笑成一团。  
“满意了？” 芽看他。  
“我真觉着她们没救了。” 詹儿气笑了，摇摇头接着擦玻璃。  
也不知道这帮女生是单纯为了满足意淫，还是真看出来他俩了帮着制造机会，詹儿虽然嘴上表示无语，心却禁不住因为这种同学起哄刻意制造出来的小情侣气氛微微荡漾。  
况且...他看了眼认真擦玻璃的芽，这人怎么拿个抹布都这么帅啊靠！有没有天理了！  
詹儿仰头深吸了几口气，压制住想亲上去的冲动，快速抖动手腕擦玻璃企图转移注意力。  
芽看他，挑眉，“你让跳蛋电了？”  
詹儿想都没想就回一句，“让你电了。”  
芽“哦~”了好长一声，“原来我这么刺激啊。”  
詹儿笑了，“操，您好贱。”  
芽也跟着笑了起来，俩人看着对方一通乐，直到同学过来扫他俩这块儿地时才稍微收住一点。  
“抬脚。” 女生拿笤帚指着芽的鞋。  
芽一边笑着答应一边躲，女生弯腰随便划拉了几下地，什么都没有就往锉子里扫。  
“不是，大姐，” 詹儿笑得音颤，“有灰么？你扫PM0.0025呢？”  
芽笑得更狠了。  
女生直起身子，单手一掐腰，把笤帚往地上一戳，看着他俩。  
他俩意识到要挨骂了，立刻把嘴抿上，然而憋不住又从鼻子嗤嗤里笑出来。  
“是不是恋爱中的人智商都低啊。” 女生抬起眉毛一脸冷漠。  
啊？  
我...他...你...  
女生看着他俩心虚加呆滞的表情，说不清是会心一笑还是嘲讽一笑，接着去扫前面那排了。  
詹儿回过头小声说，“我靠这帮娘们儿，神了。”  
“你以为呢。” 芽看了看周围，确定没人注意他俩，凑上去飞速在詹儿唇角亲了一下。  
詹儿瞪圆眼睛看他。  
芽一脸什么都没发生地继续擦玻璃，过了会儿看着定在那里的詹儿，“有事儿？”  
詹儿啧了一声。  
过一会儿又啧了一声。  
然后又啧了一声。  
“哎哎哎，没完了？” 芽笑。  
“待会儿我要个大的。” 詹儿说。  
“多大？” 芽说。  
“嗯？” 詹儿没反应过来，然后看见芽意味深长地表情，“我靠我是说亲亲,你想什么呢？”  
“想你要的大东西呗。”   
詹儿故作嫌弃地推了他一把，跳下窗台涮抹布去了。  
芽自己站在窗户前，下面儿有些燥热，本来没什么邪念的，结果这一提，他已经开始盘算今晚怎么度过了。  
刚考完试，必须“庆祝”啊。

 

他俩站在校门口，一时间不知何去何从。  
按理说今晚儿应该和同学狂欢的，但芽现在满脑子只想赶紧回家过二人世界去。  
体委从后面过来，胳膊搭在芽肩上，“走啊，网吧。杀几局然后去广场那边儿吃菌锅儿。”  
得，二人世界变n人世界了。  
“都谁啊？” 詹儿看了芽一眼问。  
“我，你，王文，崔朋，” 体委冲街对面奶茶店仰了仰脸，一个女生正拎着两杯奶茶往这边挥手，“还有多多。”  
“我靠，” 詹儿立刻转过身背对着街，一脸不爽地瞪体委，“叫她干嘛啊！”  
“她非要来的...”  
“谁爱带她谁带，” 詹儿打断体委，“别以为我不知道你想什么呢...我对她没兴趣。”  
芽没忍住从鼻子里笑了两声。  
“当我爱拉线儿呢？” 体委把芽从怀里推了出去，芽直接撞在詹儿身上，“那女的天天跟我屁股后打听你我他妈还烦呢！”  
“她怎么不跟我打听？” 芽靠在詹儿身上说。  
“你？” 体委上上下下看了芽几眼，“你告诉我，有几个女的敢跟我们著名冰山帅逼拒女千里的芽哥说话？”  
芽笑了笑，没说什么。  
有人从后面拍了拍詹儿肩膀，芽从詹儿身上直起来，他们仨一起回头。  
“喝吧，给你买的。” 多多把奶茶递给詹儿。  
“我的呢？” 体委问。  
“你给我抓过娃娃吗？” 多多晃了晃书包上的一个小熊。  
靠，怎么就成给你抓的了，明明是你死乞白咧要去的！芽搓了搓牙根儿，把脸转到一边儿。  
“拿着呀。” 多多把奶茶往詹儿跟前又送了送。  
“不喝，减肥。” 詹儿说。  
“你身材挺好的啊，肩宽腰细腿长...”  
“胸大。” 芽接了一嘴。  
詹儿立马咳了出来，边咳边瞪他，芽忍着笑，低头用脚尖儿扒拉地。  
“内什么...我俩有事儿，得回家。” 詹儿冲多多笑笑。  
“不是，刚考完你俩能有什么事儿？” 体委问。  
“我俩着急对答案，” 詹儿拍了下体委胳膊，没再看多多，拉过芽倒着往公交站那边走，“你们好好玩，发照片儿我给点赞，走了。”  
“哎——” 多多喊他，体委一脸“姑奶奶你就放弃吧”的表情把她拽住。

芽和詹儿在站点儿和一帮学生一起等车，风呜呜刮，地上的广告和垃圾转着圈儿飘，一个塑料袋一下打在一个男生身上。  
“操。” 他俩和大伙儿一起笑起来。  
“啊...真nm冷，” 詹儿缩了缩脖子，站到芽面前给他挡风，“待会儿去你家我家？”  
“我妈今儿晚班，去我家吧。” 芽把手伸到詹儿兜里，握住他。  
“妥了，” 詹儿看了看周围，然后突然把脑袋往他肩膀上一搁，边嚎边嘚瑟，“冻~~~死~~~爹~~~啦~~~”  
“哎干嘛呢！” 芽拽着他头发把他脑袋提起来，“好好站着，一会儿车来了。”  
“好。” 詹儿立刻转身冲公交来的方向站着，笔直笔直的。  
他俩又在北风中吹了三五分钟，挤上了公交车。  
“哎，待会儿给你煮点儿梨汤吧，你家有梨没。” 詹儿下车了问。  
“有，患者家属送了一箱，都没人吃，在阳台堆着快成冻梨了。”   
“成，” 詹儿掏出口罩戴上，“你妈是不是也太忙了点儿，医院变私人之后条件好了不少，不用那么拼吧？”  
“她习惯了。” 芽说。  
詹儿还想说点什么，但芽一直不太想谈这个话题，他只好叹口气憋了回去。  
经过药店的时候，芽拍了拍他，“等着。”  
詹儿看着芽跑进去，过了一会儿拎个袋子出来，他走过去边翻边嘀咕，“又买什么药啊...”  
他的动作在看清“药盒”时停住了。  
日本原装，超大容量，强效润滑，仿真精液...  
“哎！” 詹儿一把甩开袋子。  
“那你待会儿别用，疼了别赖我。” 芽把袋子挂手腕上，手揣兜里往前走。  
詹儿小跑跟了上去。  
芽突然也开始小跑。  
“我去？” 詹儿扬着声调，又追过去。  
芽又甩开他，往前拉了段距离。  
“你什么毛病啊，大冬天的在这儿嬉戏。” 詹儿笑着撵上去撞在芽后背上。  
芽没说话，加快速度，跟129接力赛似的往家那栋楼冲。  
“你慢点儿！哮喘了再！” 詹儿在后面没敢太使劲儿跑，道上有几块儿都是冰，“别摔了你大爷！”  
“我大爷地里埋着呢，摔不着。” 芽拉开单元门，一步两格往楼上冲。  
“不是你什么时候身体这么好了？” 詹儿跟在后面进来，气喘吁吁地拽着扶手往上奔。  
芽停在二楼，掏出钥匙拧开门，一把拉过刚站他跟前还没站稳的詹儿往屋里一甩，詹儿直接踉跄着四蹄儿着地撅在那。  
芽扔下书包，张开双臂就往他身上扑过去。  
“关门关门——” 詹儿一脸惊恐地伸手，这要是让邻居看见，可有得唠了。  
然后就是bang一声巨响，风直接把门吹上了。  
下一秒芽就闭着眼吻住他。  
芽边吻边一手从袋子里掏润滑剂，一手扯詹儿的裤子，詹儿抬了抬屁股，于是一层校服裤子加一层秋裤加一层内裤被芽一下扒到膝盖，每在这种时候他都怀疑芽平常只是装得手无缚鸡之力而已，毕竟现在的芽不仅能缚“鸡”，还能...嘶！  
芽粘着润滑剂的手从他后面推了进去。  
他俩脑门儿抵着脑门儿，呼吸粗重交错，从芽扩张的手法就知道他现在很没耐心了，从上次楼道play之后他俩为了复习就没再做过，憋了这么久，那一定是要大干一场的。  
芽抽出三根手指，把詹儿腿往两旁分了分，顺着詹儿握住他芽根往自己屁股里塞的手，慢慢挤了进去。  
完全没入的时候，詹儿猛松了口气，瘫在地上。  
詹儿的书包还没卸，垫在背后让他头和地面有一定距离，因此他向后仰脖的时候，不仅线条拉长，还有若隐若现的筋...芽感觉下面又涨了一圈，搂着詹儿腰狠命顶了几下。  
这突如其来的“温柔”让詹儿有些迷惑，他擎起头，呻吟着看了他一眼，咽了下口水又向后倒去，胳膊就那么向上折着放在身体两边，看起来又慵懒又无力。  
很诱惑。  
芽俯下身，一手按住詹儿的一只手和他握着，一手扶着他大腿根，然后吻他。  
想要...想要...想要詹儿的全部。  
芽的手从詹儿衣服底下探进去，摸了几下胸，开始把他衣服往上推。  
校服早就被拉开，詹儿里面就一件毛衫，直接被推到胸口，芽吻着他热乎乎的皮肤，舌尖一路下滑，又滑上来，停在右乳尖上。  
“啊...” 詹儿拧了下身子，捏紧芽和他扣着的手指。  
芽直起身，把他拽起来，扯下他的书包，又按着他把他翻了过去。  
詹儿跪在地上，胳膊撑在书包上，被芽从后面慢慢顶着。  
此刻的他脑海里突然想起一句话。  
啊....好舒服...哥哥好大...啊...要坏掉了...  
非常符合眼下的情形。  
詹儿低头看了看自己下体...内个东西...已经滴出来了，再甩会弄到裤子上的。  
他伸手想要擦掉前液，却被芽一把抓住拧到后背，“不许自己弄。”  
“我没...” 干嘛问都不问就这么粗鲁，胳膊好痛，手腕也被捏得生疼。  
詹儿有点想哭。  
芽从来都不许他在做爱的时候用手弄自己，必须是被操到射出来才行。  
而且也很少给他口，都是詹儿口他，还总不让他吐出来，说喝下去有奖励。  
有个屁奖励，无非就是换个姿势再操一次。  
欺负人...詹儿哭了一声。  
芽松了点劲儿，“装呢。”  
“没装。” 詹儿咬了咬牙，“专心伺候你女朋友。”  
“哦，” 芽笑了出来，使劲儿揉着他的胸，“你还知道自己是女的呢。真大。”  
“都是被你干的。” 詹儿回嘴。  
芽一巴掌狠狠扇在他屁股蛋儿上。  
他没忍住，一滴泪滑到鼻尖，又掉在书包上。  
“啧，” 芽用拇指擦掉他的泪痕，放嘴里嗦了一下，趴下来咬他耳朵，“怎么，挺委屈？”  
不说还好，一说就觉着自己真委屈得不行，其实芽也没怎么欺负他，顶多做爱这事上有点霸道不讲理，可眼下正做着呢，芽这么一激他，瞬间就跟下雨了似的啪塔啪塔掉金豆豆。  
芽捏着他下巴把他脸稍微往这边转了转，然后和他对视了一眼，伸出舌头，慢动作似的舔他的唇缝。  
“哭吧，” 芽松开他直起身，食指点了点他的嘴，加快速度抽插，“哭完待会儿干这里。”

 

詹儿在浴室冲着澡，芽敲门，“你电话，瑞瑞。”  
詹儿关了热水，拧开门，全是水的手在芽衣服上擦了擦，接过手机，“喂？”  
“哥你感冒了？” 瑞瑞听起来很惊讶。  
没，哭的。詹儿看了芽一眼，芽靠在门上勾着嘴笑。  
混蛋，还敢笑得这么帅。  
“有点儿，可能吹着了，” 詹儿转移话题，“妈晚上做什么了？”  
“糖醋排骨！鱼丸菠菜汤！炸虾！爸还拌了海蜇皮儿，你俩赶紧过来，七点开饭。”   
“行。” 詹儿把电话递给芽，转身去拿毛巾。  
“弄干净了？” 芽关了门进来，坐在马桶问。  
他俩是真憋大发了，芽射完第一轮从他屁股里退出来的时候才发现没带套。  
“我看看。” 芽伸手掰他屁股瓣。  
“别闹！” 詹儿一巴掌拍开他，“梨汤好了？”  
“嗯，我都盛出来了。” 芽站起身，“你收拾吧，我换衣服。”  
芽走出去之后，他又对着镜子转了一圈，确定自己没什么异样，身材依旧如此的诱人，脸蛋依旧如此的美貌，除了屁股被扇得有点儿红...刚才为了节约时间赶紧回家吃饭，他硬是让芽先洗，而他夹着一屁股芽芽汁儿在厨房争分夺秒地熬梨汤。  
上哪找这么贴心的女朋友。  
詹儿边套毛衫边走到桌子旁边，趴梨汤跟前儿一闻，“啊——我真是上得厅堂下得厨房。”  
芽拍了拍他屁股，“谢谢老婆，我刚喝一碗了，美味到升仙，” 他趴詹儿脖子上闻了一下，又亲了一口，“快走，四十了。”  
他俩收拾好，在门口穿鞋，芽问他，“你真的没事儿？”  
“真的，” 詹儿挤着他系鞋带，他系鞋带从不蹲下，都是弯腰，每次背上的书包都直接滑到脑袋上，“本姑娘屁股好着呢，就是嘴撑得有点麻。”  
他直起身，甩了甩书包，低头看芽。  
这算变相夸芽很大了吧？  
芽把手伸进他衣服里，搂着他把他压在门上吻了过去。

 

他俩出门的时候已经七点零五了，要不是瑞瑞又打了个电话过来，他俩估计能再来一发。  
“哎，都二十了。” 詹儿看了眼手机，开始敲门，“妈！”  
门马上就开了，詹妈把他搂进来啪啪拍了两下后脑勺，“就在外面晃！就在外面晃！”  
“哎哎哎错了错了姐姐姐，手下留情。” 詹儿捂着脑袋。  
“谁是你姐！” 詹妈白了他一眼，接过詹儿的书包。  
芽从后面跟进来把门带上，冲她笑笑，“姐。” 又跟从书房走出来的詹爸点点头，“姐夫。”  
“哎！” 詹妈詹爸都笑了，“你怎么也学坏了，快让我看看，” 她把芽也搂在怀里一通揉，“哎呦怎么又帅了又白了怎么能这么帅啊哎呦芽芽快出道吧。”  
“妈你...” 詹儿叹了口气，走到沙发上坐下开始脱鞋。  
“不许在那脱鞋！说你几遍！” 詹妈立刻瞪他，手却没松开芽。  
“行行行我站这儿脱，” 詹儿单腿蹦回来，“你能把人家松开吗？待会儿没气儿吃饭了。”  
詹妈松开芽，“那你俩快点，就等你们呢。”  
他俩回屋换了身衣服，洗了手坐到饭桌前。  
“哥你回来啦！” 瑞瑞从二楼跑下来，蹦到他后面一把搂住他脖子，“想死你了！”  
“咱俩天天见，”詹儿笑着揉她头发，“说，有什么事儿求我。”  
“你妹明天要去买过年衣服，想让你俩陪着。” 詹爸把菜放到桌子上。  
“啊？” 芽和詹儿异口同声。  
詹爸看他俩一脸苦大仇深的，顿时就乐出来。  
陪瑞瑞公主逛街一直是他俩的噩梦，富养长大的小美女，每次买衣服都是血拼，他俩跟在后面，一人一手最少两三个袋子，光拎东西不行，还得帮着挑，哪件好，哪件不好，不说出个所以然来不能换下家。  
芽塞了块排骨，咔哧咔哧嚼着没吱声。  
詹儿本来想跟他交换个痛心疾首的眼神，奈何芽为了不跟瑞瑞那双充满期待的眼睛对视，选择埋头吃饭并赞扬詹妈詹爸的手艺。  
“芽哥...” 瑞瑞开口。  
芽立刻夹了块肉放她碗里，“吃饭。”  
詹儿憋着笑，握筷子的手挡在嘴边儿乐，然后又低头冲饭碗一顿抖。  
“哥。” 瑞瑞看詹儿。  
“啊。” 詹儿还在笑。  
“期末考怎么样啊，” 瑞瑞慢条斯理地喝汤，“英语成绩上不来，寒假得多补点儿课了吧。”   
卧槽，牛逼。芽在心里冲瑞瑞竖了个大拇指。  
“哎，” 詹儿指着瑞瑞看向詹妈，“这女的还有没有人管了？”  
“别拿筷子指人！” 詹爸假装凶了他一下，又看向瑞瑞，“别折腾他们哥俩儿了，刚放假肯定要先睡上几天。”  
“爸，” 詹儿抬屁股夹了块肉，放詹爸碗里，“么么哒。”  
一顿有说有笑的饭吃完，他俩帮着在厨房洗碗收拾，就双双倒在詹儿床上挺尸。  
“撑死我了。” 芽说。  
“你可长点儿肉吧，” 詹儿摸了摸他肚子，“你是不是长个儿了？总觉得看你不用那么低头了。”  
“错觉，” 芽指着自己鼻子，“我，一个高三生，不存在长个儿。”  
“不长个儿长肉也行，你说你也不运动，吃的都去哪了...”  
“谁说我不运动，刚不就运动了？” 芽把胳膊枕在脑后，转脸看詹儿。  
“是，” 詹儿开始笑，“那这么看你运动量真挺大的。”  
“寒假我要学习与运动兼得。” 芽侧过身，一只手撑住脑袋，一只手玩詹儿的刘海儿。  
“行，” 詹儿笑得眼睛弯弯的，不知道是屋里热还是兴奋，脸也有些红，“早上运动，中午运动，晚上运动，然后抽空学习。”  
芽凑过去亲了亲他嘴角，倒下趴在软软的床垫上，睁一只眼看着詹儿。  
真可爱。芽笑了笑。  
我女朋友，真可爱。


End file.
